onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Hat Trick/Transcript
---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Storybrooke Sheriff's Department. Mary Margaret Blanchard's cell stands empty, the door open. The scene transitions to Mary Margaret running in the woods. She stops briefly at a tree, then continues. The scene then transitions back to the sheriff's station. Henry Mills is seated in a chair, reading from his book. A young Snow White is very visible on the page. Emma Swan and Mr. Gold are seen coming down the hallway. ---- Emma: Henry? What are you doing here? Henry: I came to congratulate you. Emma: For what? Henry: Your genius plan. Mr. Gold: And what plan's that, Henry? (Henry looks down awkwardly) Right. (Walks away) Henry: Sorry, I thought Mr. Gold was in on it now that he's Miss Blanchard's lawyer. Emma: In on what? Henry: The escape plan. Emma: The what? Mr. Gold: (Offscreen) Sheriff, could you join me, please? (Emma and Henry join Mr. Gold in front of the empty cell) She's gone. Emma: '''Henry, what did you do? '''Henry: Nothing. She was gone when I got here. Mr. Gold: Her arraignment's tomorrow. If she's not there-- Emma: She's a fugitive. Doesn't matter if she's convicted for Kathryn or not, she's screwed. I have to go find her before someone notices she's missing. Mr. Gold: Oh, you mean Regina. Emma: Thee arraignment's at 8:00 A.M. I'm sure she'll be here bright and early to celebrate her victory. Mr. Gold: Well, you have until 8:00 A.M. then. Henry: What about me, how can I help? Emma: Go home. Henry: Emma, if she leaves Storybrooke-- Emma: Not now, Henry. Come on. (Ushering him toward the door) Mr. Gold: Miss Swan, I know that time is of the essence, but if Miss Blanchard doesn't return, her future's in jeopardy. And if you're caught helping her, so is yours. Emma: I don't care. I'd rather lose my job than my friend. (The scene transitions, showing Emma driving along the road in the woods in her Bug. Distracted, she narrowly avoids hitting Jefferson. She stops and gets out of the car, running to him and helping him up) I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I didn't see you there. Jefferson: I-I think so-- Emma: Are you sure? Jefferson: I'm fine. I'm not used to sharing the road with cars so late. You're the Sheriff, aren't you? Emma: Yeah. Jefferson: What brings you out here in the middle of the night? Emma: Oh, nothing to worry about. I'm just looking for a lost dog. Jefferson: Well, I hope you find it. Emma: Thank you. (He starts to walk away, visibly limping) Oh, you are hurt! Jefferson: No, I just twisted my ankle, I think. I live just a mile down the road, I'll make it okay. Emma: No, let me drive you. I insist. Jefferson:'' Thank you. I'm Jefferson. '''Emma:' Emma. (They get into her car) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Jefferson's house, exterior. Jefferson and Emma get out of her car. ---- Emma: Wow, this is your house? It looks more like a hotel! You must have a huge family. Jefferson: Nope. It's just me. Emma: Here. Wait. (She turns off the car and the two head inside. The scene transitions to inside the house) Jefferson: (Setting down a tea tray) Here we go. Thought you might want to warm up for your search. It's cold out there. Emma: That is kind of you, but I think I should get back to it. Jefferson: I know. That's why I brought this. (Picks up a map and unrolls it) I'm a bit of an amateur cartographer. Mapping the area is a hobby. Maybe this will help you track down your dog. Emma: (Looking over the map) Wow. Jefferson: What's his name? Emma: Spot. Jefferson: Cute. Emma: Well, Route 6 runs the boundary of the forest, so... (sips her tea) So if I just follow that I should... be able to... Jefferson: Something wrong? Emma: (teacup clatters) I'm just, uh, feeling a little... Jefferson: Oh. Let me help you. (He pulls her toward the couch) Emma: Dizzy. Jefferson: Let's just lie you down here. (He lays her on the couch) There you go. Let me get you some air. (He starts walking away from her) Emma: Your limp... Jefferson: Oh. That. (Walks back to her) I guess you caught me. Emma: (Drops her cup) Who are you? ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. The forest. Jefferson is running through the forest. He hides behind a tree and catches his breath. ---- Grace: (Offscreen) Papa, I found you. Jefferson: You certainly did. You must be part bloodhound, my dear Grace. Grace: Now it's my turn to hide and you seek. Jefferson: I'm afraid playtime's over. Though you can still use that nose of yours to hunt mushrooms, enough to sell at market tomorrow. Do you think you can do that? Ready or not, here we come. (The scene transitions to the pair walking toward their home in the woods) Wait. Grace: Whose carriage is that? Jefferson: The Queen's. Grace: In our house? Do you know her? Jefferson: Of course not. Now listen carefully. Hey. I want you to stay hidden in the woods, like our game. I'm gonna find out what she's doing here. (He walks toward the house, Grace walks off. The scene transitions to the house interior) Regina: I'd like to say you're looking well, Jefferson, but I'd be lying. Poverty doesn't suit you. Jefferson: What are you doing here, Regina? Regina: I have a job for you. Jefferson: I don't do that anymore. Regina: Yes, I heard you hung up your hat. Why? Is it because of your sweet daughter Grace? Jefferson: Because of my work, she lost her mother. I don't want her to lose her father, too. Regina: So now you're foraging for fungus? What kind of future does your daughter have here with you? Do this one last favor for me, and you can give her the life she deserves. Jefferson: That's why I'm staying. You don't abandon family. That's... what she deserves. Now, please leave. Regina: All I need is your special skills to get me somewhere. Somewhere you've been before. Do it, and I can change your life. (She hands him a piece of paper and he looks it over) '' '''Jefferson:' What business could you possibly have there? Regina: Something of mine was taken and found its way over there. I want it back. Jefferson: (Hands her back the paper) Then find someone else to get it. Regina: I see. Hard living has strengthened your resolve. Well, I'm sorry I couldn't convince you, but I understand. There's nothing more important than family. (She leaves) ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. A market. Jefferson and Grace are walking amongst the stalls. ---- Grace: The toy cart! (They approach the toy cart) Old Woman: Come. (Grace picks up a stuffed rabbit) Grace: Wouldn't this make the perfect guests for our tea parties, Papa? Can I have him? Please? Jefferson: Excuse me, but how much for the rabbit? Old Woman: That costs one silver. (Jefferson counts coins in his hand) Jefferson: Would you take it for eight coppers? It's all I have. Old Woman: Ooh, you are good father. Your last coppers for your little girl's happiness, ah? Jefferson: Thank you. Old woman: Oh, I did not say I accept. Alas, I cannot take less than one silver. The economy. You understand. Man: Make up your mind. Come on. Let's go. Grace: It's OK, Papa. Come on. People are waiting. Jefferson: I will not take "no" for an answer. Grace: Papa, please. I don't need it. Jefferson: Come on, sweetie. (The old woman goes around to the back of her cart and stands in front of a large mirror) Magic Mirror: Well, that was awfully cruel. You could've at least let the girl have her toy. Old Woman: Where's the fun in that? (The old woman's face changes to the Evil Queen's briefly) Hmm? ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Jefferson's house. Emma is tied up on the couch. Noticing her teacup on the floor, she covers it with a pillow and stomps on it, breaking it. She then uses a shard to cut the tape around her wrists and free herself. She checks the windows, finding them sealed, and notices Jefferson's telescope. She looks through it, finding it is pointed at the Sheriff's Station. She uses the telescope to look at the holding cell, which is still empty. She hears a strange scraping sound, and the scene transitions to Emma quietly opening a door. In the room is Jefferson, sharpening a large pair of scissors. ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Jefferson's house. He puts the finishing touches on a stuffed rabbit and presents it to Grace, who is playing tea party. ---- Jefferson: I know it's not the same as what you wanted. Grace: I love it, Papa. Thank you. (She "pours" herself some tea and takes a "sip") Mmm. This is really good. Don't you think so, Mr. Tortoise? Papa, do you like your tea? Jefferson: Grace... I want you to go to the neighbors' for the rest of the day. There's work I have to do. Grace: Can't I come with you? I like being with you in the forest. Jefferson: I'm not going to the forest, sweetie. Grace: This has to do with the Queen's visit, doesn't it? Whatever she wants you to do, don't do it! Jefferson: Grace, I have to. I want you to have what you need. Grace: All I need is you, Papa. Please stay. Jefferson: (He picks her up) Come here. I know. I'm sorry, baby. I have to go. Grace: Just promise me you'll come back. You have to promise. Jefferson: Of course. Grace: For our tea party. Promise? Jefferson: I promise. I won't miss it for the world. (He opens the door) Go. (Grace runs over to their neighbors and Jefferson closes the door. He uncovers a trunk, unlocks it, and removes a hatbox, sitting it in the middle of the room) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Jefferson's house. Jefferson is again seen sharpening scissors as Emma looks into the room. Emma closes the door quietly and moves down the hallway. A floorboard creaks under her weight, and the scene cuts to Jefferson turning his head slightly. Cut back to Emma, and she quickly opens a door and slips into a room. Mary Margaret is tied to a chair in this room) ---- Mary Margaret: (Muffled) Help me. Emma: What is going on? (She sets about setting Mary Margaret free) Mary Margaret: Emma, thank God. Emma: What are you doing here? Mary Margaret: I was in the woods, trying to get away. This man appeared out of nowhere and grabbed me. Why are you here? Emma: I've been trying to find you. You escaped, remember? How did you get out? Mary Margaret: There was a key... In my cell, under my pillow. Someone put it there. Emma: Who? Mary Margaret: I don't know, I'd like to know just as much as you. (The pair exit the room into the hallway, moving slowly. Suddenly, the sound of a gun cocking is heard) Jefferson: I see you found "Spot"! Emma: I've already called for backup, they'll be here any second. Jefferson: You haven't called anybody... for the same reason you didn't tell me about her. You don't want anybody to know you're here, which means nobody does. So now tie her back up. (The scene transitions back into the room. Mary Margaret is back in the chair, and Emma is replacing the gag around her mouth. Jefferson stands in the doorway) Mary Margaret: Emma... Emma: It's gonna be okay. (She stands and addresses Jefferson) Your telescope. You've been watching me. Why? Jefferson: I need you to do something (He takes her by the arm and leads her out of the room, closing the door) ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Queen's Evil Queen's palace. Jefferson arrives, carrying the hatbox. ---- Evil Queen: Jefferson. So good to see you looking more like yourself. I assume you're here because you've reconsidered my offer? Jefferson: I want your guarantee that if I do what you ask, my daughter will want for nothing. Evil Queen: You have my word. Now let's open that box of yours and see what it can do. (Jefferson opens the box, taking out a top hat) I do so like a man who dresses for the occasion. Jefferson: (He carefully places the hat on the ground and spins it) Step back. (The hat, still spinning, draws black clouds into a vortex, rising into the air, and opens a portal) After you. Evil Queen: (Offering him her hand) Together. Jefferson: (He takes it) Hold on. (The pair jump into the portal) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Jefferson's house. A door opens and Jefferson shoves Emma into a room. ---- Emma: I don't know what you think you're doing, but if you hurt my friend, I swear I'll make you regret it. Jefferson: Hurt her? I'm saving her life. Emma: How do you figure that? Jefferson: Don't play stupid. We both know what happens when people try to leave Storybrooke. Emma: What are you talking about? Jefferson: The curse. Emma: (Looks at him for a moment) What curse? Jefferson: The one keeping us all trapped. All except you. Emma: Have you been reading Henry's book? Jefferson: Henry? You mean the Queen's father? Emma: Henry, the Mayor's adopted kid. Jefferson: Oh, Henry. Your Henry... and his book of stories, the ones that you choose to ignore. Maybe if you knew what I know, you wouldn't. Emma: Why have you been spying on me? Jefferson: (Moves about the room, pointing his gun at Emma's head from behind briefly, then lowers it) Because for the last 28 years, I've been stuck in this house, day after day, always the same. Until one night, you, in your little yellow Bug, roll into town, and the clock ticks and things start to change. You see... I know what you refuse to acknowledge, Emma. You're special. You brought something precious to Storybrooke—magic. Emma: You're insane. Jefferson: Because I speak the truth? Emma: Because you're talking about magic. Jefferson: I'm talking about what I've seen. Perhaps you're the one that's mad. Emma: Really? Jefferson: What's crazier than seeing and not believing? Because that's exactly what you've been doing since you got to our little hamlet. (He stands in front of Emma, inches from her face) Open your eyes. Look around. Wake up. Isn't it about time? Emma: What do you want? Jefferson: I want you to get it to work. (He shoves her down into a chair) Emma: You want me to get what to work? (The camera focuses on a hat sitting on the table) Jefferson: You're the only one that can do this. You're gonna get it to work. ---- SCENE: The Portal of Doors. Past. Jefferson and Evil Queen cross the room. ---- Evil Queen: I forgot how magnificent you are. Jefferson: I'm not here to relive the past. I'm here for my daughter. (They approach the "looking glass" door) Here. This is the entrance. It's important that we stick together. Same amount of people that go through have to come back. No more, no less. It's the hat's rule, not mine. Evil Queen: I understand. (They pass through the door, entering Wonderland. They walk along a path, pausing at a large mushroom with the Caterpillar seated upon it) Caterpillar: Who are you? Who... Who... (He blows smoke in their faces) '' '''Jefferson:' I hate Wonderland. (They continue walking) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Jefferson's house. ---- Jefferson: (Dropping some cloth on the table before Emma, and pointing at the hat on the table) Make one like that. Emma: You want me to make a hat? You don't have enough? Jefferson: Well, none of them work, do they? Or else you wouldn't be here. (He sits) Now make a hat and get it to work. Emma: I don't-- Jefferson: You have magic, you can do it. Emma: (Looks around briefly) The hats, the tea... your psychotic behavior... You think you're the Mad Hatter. Jefferson: My name's Jefferson. Emma: Okay. You've clearly glommed onto my kid Henry's thing. They're just stories. The Mad Hatter is in "Alice in Wonderland," a book. A book I actually read. Jefferson: Stories... stories? What's a story? When you were in high school, did you learn about the Civil War? Emma: Yeah, of course. Jefferson: How? Did you read about it, perchance, in a book? How is that any less than any other book? Emma: History books are based on history. Jefferson: And storybooks are based on what, imagination? Where does that come from? It has to come from somewhere. (Scoffs) You know what the issue is with this world? Everyone wants some magical solution to their problem, and everyone refuses to believe in magic. (Gestures with his gun) Now get it to work. Emma: Here's the thing, Jefferson. This is it. This is the real world. Jefferson: A'' real world. ''(Leans toward her) How arrogant are you to think yours is the only one? There are infinite more. You have to open your mind. They touch one another, pressing up in a long line of lands, each just as real as the last. All have their own rules. Some have magic, some don't. And some need magic... Like this one. (Handing her scissors) And that's where you come in. You and your friend are not leaving here until you make my hat. Until you get it to work. Emma: And then what? Jefferson: Then I go home. ---- SCENE: Wonderland. Past. Jefferson and Evil Queen stand at the entrance of a very large hedge maze. ---- Jefferson: You want to go in there? Evil Queen: What I want is a short walk through. Jefferson: A short walk? You know who this belongs to. Evil Queen: The Queen of Hearts. She's not one for subtlety. Jefferson: This wasn't part of our deal. You know what she does to anyone who crosses her? Evil Queen: Indeed. Better than most. You can't leave Wonderland without me. Two go through, two go back. You're not gonna let the Queen of Hearts keep you from returning to your daughter, are you? That's what I thought. (They advance a few steps) Jefferson: Wait. (He throws a stick against one of the hedges that make up the walls of the maze. The stick is promptly absorbed by the hedge) Stay away from the walls. Evil Queen: I've got a better idea. The walls should stay away from me. (She uses her magic to blast a fireball through the walls of the maze, creating a linear path to the center, which they walk down. The scene transitions to the pair approaching a marble vault, which Regina opens with her magic. She steps inside and removes a box from a wall) Jefferson: Okay? You got what you need. Shall we? (The pair head back the way they came, and are quickly stopped by guards) Man: (Offscreen) Trespassers! Halt! (Regina and Jefferson turn and run the opposite direction. They move through the maze, getting stopped by guards as they go. Regina throws a couple into a hedge wall, which absorbs the guards. Jefferson has a brief tousle with a guard, and shoves him into a hedge wall. The pair run around the vault, and back down the linear path Regina created) Don't let them get away! (As Regina and Jefferson reach the entrance of the maze, Regina turns and uses her magic to close the hedge wall on some guards. The scene transitions to Jefferson and Regina, on the path near the Caterpillar's mushroom, headed toward the door) Jefferson: The looking glass, there it is! (Regina pauses at the mushroom) Qu—what are you doing? We can't stop now! We gotta get out of here! Evil Queen: There's something I need to do first. (She takes a piece off the mushroom) A little snack. Jefferson: Are you mad? Do you know what the food here does? Evil Queen: I'm well aware. (She puts the box on the ground, opens it, and carefully places the piece of mushroom inside. Her father appears from the box. Jefferson looks panicked) Oh, Daddy. (The two hug) Jefferson: This is what she took from you? Your father? Evil Queen: The Queen of Hearts has always seen me as a threat. (Shouting is heard in the distance) So she wanted some leverage. I got it back. Henry: The Queen's soldiers. We must hurry. Jefferson: You knew only two can go through the hat. Which is why you didn't tell me about your father. Evil Queen: It was the only way to make sure you'd help me. Jefferson: (He makes a move toward Evil Queen, only to have his feet sunk in the ground) Uhh! Wait! Wait! Please. My daughter... My Grace—She's--she's waiting for me. I promised her I'd be home for tea. Evil Queen: A promise which you now have broken. If you truly cared for your daughter, you never would have left her in the first place. You were right, Jefferson. You don't abandon family. (She and Henry pass through the door) Jefferson: NOOOOO! No. Knave of Hearts: (Approaches with several guards) Take him to the Queen. (Claps his hands. A stunned Jefferson is dragged away) ---- SCENE: Wonderland. Past. The Queen of Hearts' palace. Jefferson is brought before her) ---- Knave of Hearts: (Speaking for the Queen, who speaks to him through a long tube) Her Majesty says she knows you're responsible for helping to steal from her. Jefferson: The Queen, she tricked--''(There is a collective gasp from the assembled nobles)'' Knave of Hearts: That woman's name is Regina. There is only one Queen—The Queen of Hearts. Jefferson: Yes, of course. My apologies. Now, please... Knave of Hearts: (Speaking for the Queen) Her Majesty wishes to know how you got to this world. How did you come to Wonderland? Jefferson: If I tell you, will you let me go home to my daughter? Queen of Hearts: (Clearly heard while speaking to the Knave through her tube) Off with his head. Jefferson: (An executioner approaches) No. (The executioner chops Jefferson's head from his body. His head is held, by his hair, by the guard standing next to him as his body thumps to the ground) I'm alive? I'm alive! Knave of Hearts: If you wish your body back, then answer. How did you get here? Jefferson: The—the—the hat. My hat. We used my hat. Knave of Hearts: (Speaking for the Queen) Where's the hat now? Jefferson: She took it. Regina. Knave of Hearts: If all you require to travel to your homeland is this magic hat, then surely, you could make another. Jefferson: I can't. A hat without magic is just a hat. It won't work. Knave of Hearts: Then there's your task. Get it to work. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Jefferson's house. Emma has finished the hat. She slams it and the scissors down on the table. ---- Emma: I can't make it work. What you're asking me is impossible. Jefferson: No! It has to be. If it's not, I'm never going home. I'll be cursed to live in this house forever. Emma: What is so cursed about your life? Look at this place, it's beautiful. It doesn't seem cursed to me. Jefferson: It's cursed because, like everyone else here, what I love has been ripped from me. Take a look. (Emma looks through the telescope, she sees a happy looking Paige with her family) Her name is Grace. Here it's Paige. But it's Grace. My Grace. Do you have any idea what it's like to watch her day in and day out, happy, with a new family? With a new father? Emma: You think she's your daughter? Jefferson: I don't think. I know. I remember. She has no idea who I am. Our life together, where we come from. I do. That's my curse. Emma: To remember. Jefferson: What good is this house, these things, if I can't share them with her? Emma: If you really think she's your daughter, why don't you reach out to her? Why don't you tell her? Jefferson: And destroy her reality? I'm trapped by knowledge. How cruel do you think I am? You think I'd inflict that awareness on my daughter? It's hard enough to live in a land where you don't belong, but knowing it, holding conflicting realities in your head... will drive you mad. Emma: That's why you want me to make the hat work, isn't it? You just wanna take Grace home, to your world. Jefferson: It's the one world where we can be together... where she'll remember who I am. Emma: I know what it's like to be separated from your kid. (She goes back to the telescope and looks out of it) Jefferson: Yeah, you do, don't you? Emma: It can make you feel like you're losing your mind. Jefferson: I'm not losing my mind. I'm not crazy. This is real. Emma: Maybe. Maybe it is. Jefferson: You believe? Emma: If what you say is true, that woman in the other room is my mother. And I want to believe that more than anything in the world. So maybe you're right. Maybe I need to open myself up more. Maybe if I want magic, I have to start believing. Jefferson: So you're gonna help me? You can get it to work? Emma: I can try. (As Jefferson turns and picks up the hat from the table, Emma picks up the telescope and strikes him with it, knocking him out) Crazy son of a bitch. (She takes him gun from him and runs down the hall to the room with Mary Margaret, she opens the door and sets about setting her free) Hey, it's all right. I'm gonna get you out of here. You're gonna be okay. He can't hurt you anymore-- Mary Margaret: Emma, look out! (Jefferson runs into the room and tackles Emma, knocking her into Mary Margaret, still in the chair, and all three land on the floor. A struggle ensues. Emma tries to get to the gun, and Jefferson moves to stop her as Mary Margaret frees herself. In their struggle, Jefferson is shown with a scar around his neck. Jefferson, standing now, gains the gun, cocking it and pointing it at Emma. He puts the hat on his head and smiles) Jefferson: Off with his head. (Mary Margaret picks up a croquet mallet and strikes Jefferson with it, then kicks him out the window) Are you okay? Emma: Yeah. (The two look out the window, down to the ground. Among the shards of glass is the hat, but there is no sign of Jefferson) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Jefferson's house, exterior. Emma and Mary Margaret examine the hat on the ground. ---- Emma: There's no sign of him anywhere. Mary Margaret: Who was he? Emma: A very lonely man. By the way, have you been taking kickboxing and not telling me about it? Mary Margaret: I have no idea where that came from. (The scene transitions to them coming upon Emma's car, covered, in the driveway) Oh. Emma, look. (Emma uncovers the car and opens the door, discovering the keys on the driver's seat. She shows them to Mary Margaret and both women sign in relief) So, Sheriff, I guess you'll be taking me back now. Emma: Here. Go. (She tosses Mary Margaret the keys) Mary Margaret: You want me to run? Emma: No, but it's your choice. Just know something—Running ain't easy, I've done my share of it. And once you go, there's no stopping. Mary Margaret: Emma, everyone thinks I killed Kathryn. Emma: Mary Margaret, you have to believe me. You have to trust me. I know it seems impossible, but I can get you out of this. Mary Margaret: Why is it so important to you what happens to me? Emma: Because when Regina framed me, and you bailed me, I asked you why and you said you trusted me. And then when I wanted to leave Storybrooke 'cause I thought it was best for Henry, you told me I need to stay because that was best for him. And I realized, all my life, I have been alone. Walls up. Nobody's ever been there for me, except for you. And I can't lose that. I cannot lose my family. Mary Margaret: Family? Emma: Friends. Whatever. You know what I mean. Wouldn't you rather face this together than alone? (Mary Margaret hands her back the keys. Emma closes her hand on Mary Margaret's. The two exchange a look as the clock begins to chime) ''The arraignment. Regina. ---- ''SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. The Sheriff's Department, exterior. The parking space marked 'Sheriff' is shown, still empty. Regina arrives and gets out of her car. She smirks as she heads inside. The scene transitions to the interior. As Regina walks into the main room, she stops, shocked. The camera pans to reveal Mary Margaret, in her cell, reading the newspaper. ---- Mary Margaret: Madame Mayor. Regina: Good morning. Mr. Gold: Excuse me, but my client is not having any visitors. Regina: Of course not. Mr. Gold: I'll see you out. (The two exit to the hall) Regina: What is she doing here? Mr. Gold: She came back. Regina: You said this was going to work. That she'd take the key, that she'd go. Mr. Gold: And she did. But it seems that Miss Swan is rather more resourceful than we thought. Fear not, your Majesty. Miss Blanchard is still guilty of murder. You may yet get what you want. Regina: Oh, I better. The only reason I made a deal with you, Gold, is because I wanted results. Mr. Gold: And results you shall have. See you at the arraignment. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. The elementary school, exterior. Henry is sitting on a bench and Emma joins him. ---- Emma: Henry. Well... I found Mary Margaret. Henry: How is she? Emma: She's okay. Other than being on trial for murder, she's fine. (A group of girls walk past) Paige: Hi, Henry. Emma: Who is that? Henry: Her name is Paige. She goes to school with me. Emma: Henry, do you have your storybook with you? Can I see it? Henry: Yeah, why? (He opens his backpack) Emma: I'm just curious about something. (Henry takes out the book and hands it to her. Emma opens it, and looks at a few pages. We see illustrations of Jefferson taking the hat out of the box, followed by Jefferson and Grace in the woods, and finally Jefferson, looking mad, surrounded by hats) Henry: What? What is it? Emma: Nothing. (The last illustration is focused upon. The scene then transitions from Jefferson's face in the book, to Jefferson's actual face, in Wonderland. He is crafting a hat, repeating "Get it to work" over and over. The camera zooms out, showing him in a huge room surrounded by thousands of hats. The scene transitions back to Emma and Henry on the bench) Henry: Emma? Emma? (The school bell rings) I gotta go. Emma: Right. Can I hold on to this? Henry: (Smiles) Absolutely. (Emma flips through the pages of the book, finding everything Jefferson was talking about in there.) What is it? Emma: (Staring at a picture of the Mad Hatter working insanely surrounded by an infinite amount of hats.) Nothing. (The camera zooms in on the illustration, and the scene transitions to:) '' ---- ''SCENE: Wonderland. Past. We see the Mad Hatter in the same scenario he was in in the illustration—desperate to make the hat. ---- Mad Hatter: (To himself) Get it to work! Get it to work! Get it to work! Get it to work! END __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Season One Transcripts